Penlight
by Janendra
Summary: Hiei está obsesionado con el dinero. Kurama no entiende para qué lo necesita, pero está dispuesto a ayudarlo. Advertencias: Universo alterno. Yukina sabe que Hiei es su hermano. Fic altamente empalagoso y tierno. Kurama/Hiei. ¡Aretes de zorro para todas!


Bueno por dónde empiezo. Estoy muy nerviosa, muy, mucho. ¡A niveles insospechados! Y cuando esto me pasa y no puedo escribir, las consecuencias son fatales, bueno no tanto. Así que estuve en casa por incapacidad, y aunque estaba haciendo otras cosas, la necesidad es la madre de todos los vicios, y así terminó esto aquí y yo por fin más feliz.

Aunque muchas ya conocen los términos de Yu Yu Hakusho, pondré el significado de los que yo uso y un breve resumen de la serie.

**Yu Yu Hakusho es** una serie sobre unos detectives espirituales reclutados por el mundo espiritual (Rekai), para proteger al mundo de los humanos (Ningenkai) de demonios y similares. A través de peleas y torneos los protagonistas tratarán de cumplir con las misiones que el Rekai les impone. Los protagonistas son:

-Yuusuke, líder del grupo, es el típico prota peleonero de las series niponas.

-Kuwabara es su gran amigo, un tipo alto y simpático, el típico gigante bonachón.

-Kurama es un guapísimo pelirrojo amable y tranquilo. No se dejen engañar por las apariencias Kurama es un legendario zorro demonio, un youko, encarnado en un cuerpo humano. Como humano es un pan de dios, pero como youko.

-Hiei es un demonio de fuego frío y cruel. Es hijo de una Koorime, una mujer de hielo. Las koorimes se reproducen solas, como los caracoles, pero a esta dama se le ocurrió acostarse con un demonio de fuego. De esa unión prohibida nació Hiei y su hermana gemela Yukina. Mientras a la hermana la aceptaron entre las koorimes a Hiei intentaron matarlo. Hiei es el niño prohibido del Makai (el mundo de los demonios) ;_; mi pobre y lindo Hiei. Creo que con eso les bastará para captarle al fic.

**Breve diccionario**:

Hiruiseki: Cuando una Koorime llora sus lágrimas se convierten en gemas preciosas. Hiruiseki es como se llama a estas gemas. Se dice que las lágrimas de Hiei forman Hiruisekis negras.

Ningen: Es como los demonios llaman a los humanos.

Youkai: Es como los demonios se llaman a sí mismos.

Koenma: Líder del Rekai, el mundo espiritual.

Makai: Mundo de los demonios.

Si Yu Yu Hakusho fuera mío, Kurama y Hiei serían justo así.

**Penlight**

**Por Janendra**

La tarde se desliza lenta a través de los cabellos rojos de Kurama. Una sonrisa divertida curva los labios que tienen el color suave de la sangre. Los ojos verdes miran las joyas en el video. Señala con un dedo la imagen en el portátil.

—Esto es lo que los humanos consideran gemas preciosas.

Kurama se arrodilla al lado de Hiei. La mesa es baja y tiene una larga colcha con flores de cerezo que les cubre las piernas. Debajo una estufa eléctrica mantiene un calor agradable. Kurama rodea con su brazo los hombros de Hiei. Le gusta sentir como el cuerpo más pequeño se ajusta al suyo, como si hubieran nacido para estar juntos. Hiei ladea la cabeza. Los ojos carmesí observan las gemas con expresión adusta, sin quererlo los rasgos dulces se vuelven infantiles. Kurama suspira, Hiei es encantador y tierno. Kurama le acaricia los cabellos negros. Hiei se muerde el labio inferior, la punta del colmillo se hunde sin piedad en la piel.

—No se parecen a las gemas del Makai.

—No hay nada similar entre ambos mundos, y te aseguro que éstas no son fáciles de conseguir. Incluso si las robas, es difícil venderlas. Hay grandes mafias que se mueven alrededor de este mercado.

—Tendría que matar a mucha gente.

Kurama enarca las cejas. No le gusta que Hiei lo considere una opción. Sabe que Koenma les debe mucho y tolera algunas infracciones menores. Si Hiei intenta apoderarse del mercado negro de diamantes, Koenma intervendrá.

—Hiei si quieres algo, yo puedo comprarlo.

—Hum, —es la respuesta que recibe.

Desde hace unos días Hiei está inquieto. Por alguna razón tiene prisa en hacerse con una fortuna humana. En el Makai es fácil apropiarse de tesoros, basta robarlos. En el mundo humano la historia es otra. Ya ni siquiera puede vender la hiruiseki que tiene en el cuello. En el Ningenkai la posesión de una hiruiseki está prohibida, a menos que seas una koorime o hijo de una. Cuando Koenma hizo la ley se aseguró de proteger tanto a Hiei como a Yukina, y a los posibles hijos que tuvieran en el futuro.

Kurama ve los dedos de Hiei al moverse por la pantalla. Aunque son pocas las cosas que despiertan el interés de Hiei, es rápido cuando quiere aprender algo. La computadora es el mejor ejemplo, la dominó en un parpadeo. Kurama se pone en pie.

—Haré la cena.

La cocina huele a hierbas y arroz. Kurama se inclina sobre el libro que dejó en la barra del fregadero. Hiei sigue arrodillado ante la mesa baja, los ojos fijos en la pantalla y los audífonos puestos. Hiei adora la mesa cálida. Kurama sonríe, satisfecho con el silencio y la compañía. Se siente como un recién casado, aunque la novia siga virgen.

—¡Kurama! ¡Son demonios! ¡Mira!

Kurama retorna del mundo de la novela. Mira la pantalla del portátil donde cinco silenciosos hombres bailan. Quita los audífonos y el sonido se esparce. La música es pegajosa y las voces se mezclan en armonía.

—¡Son demonios! —dice Hiei.

Kurama sonríe. Mira el video, las palabras suenan familiares, percibe en ellas el aliento de un pasado salvaje.

—No son demonios, son ningens.

—¡Hablan nuestro idioma!

Kurama niega. Apaga la hornilla.

—Es coreano Hiei, uno de los tantos idiomas de los humanos. Se parece mucho al idioma youkai, a mí también me sorprendió la primera vez que lo escuché.

Kurama retrocede el video para verlo desde el principio. Cuando era un niño y aún pensaba en huir, el coreano fue una forma de escapar a la tensión.

—Se dice que en el comienzo de los tiempos, los tres mundos estaban unidos. Si buscas con cuidado puedes encontrar vestigios de los lazos.

Los templos eran puertas con el mundo espiritual y algunos aún permanecen abiertos. A Kurama le gusta el k-pop, es reconfortante escuchar la lengua de los demonios.

—De niño estudié el idioma, es muy similar a la lengua demoniaca. Los cambios son pocos y puedes aprenderlos rápido.

Hiei frunce el ceño. Sigue a los hombres por la pantalla. La decepción se pinta en su rostro. Kurama revisa el pescado.

—Agg, tienes razón, son tan cursis, —gruñe Hiei—. Solo los humanos hablan así.

Kurama sigue el ritmo de la canción, sirve los platos. Doble pescado para Hiei.

—_This is love, this is love, yeorin baramdo_... —canta Kurama.

Hiei lo empuja. Aunque no lo diga, le gusta la voz profunda y serena de Kurama. A veces, cuando le permite besarlo, Kurama le murmura cosas al oído con esa voz ronca y Hiei siente que casi podría perder sus defensas. Por suerte no es tan tonto.

Tras la cena Hiei sigue su recorrido por el mundo del k-pop. A los videos de los chicos siguen las chicas, grupos, solistas, duetos. Hace rato que Kurama tiene un ojo en el libro y otro en Hiei.

—¿Por qué hacen esto zorro? Vestirse así de raro y cantar. La forma en que se mueven, —gruñe.

Los dedos de Hiei bailan presurosos por la pantalla. Copia algo, lo pega en el buscador y los resultados se abren por cientos.

—Por la fama y el dinero —responde Kurama distraído—. Si tienen éxito ganan verdaderas fortunas.

Hiei mira el video. Dos chicos, que bailan como si fueran uno, inmersos en el sonido de la música.

—¿Tú cantas? —Pregunta Kurama.

Hiei aparta la mirada de la pantalla. Observa a Kurama como si tuviera una segunda cabeza.

—¿Por qué querría cantar?

Kurama sonríe. Busca la línea donde se quedó.

—Hay una vieja leyenda, sobre el canto mágico de las koorimes.

Hiei mira a Kurama. Cuando es obvio que no continuará la historia se pone en pie. Toma el libro de Kurama y lo arroja contra la pared. Se sienta en la mesa y atrae a Kurama por el cuello.

—¿Qué patrañas dices zorro? No hay ninguna leyenda sobre las koorimes y su berreo mágico.

Kurama se ríe. Le aparta las manos. Se pone en pie y se sienta en el sofá. Hiei se acomoda en su regazo, la espalda pegada al pecho de Kurama.

—Cuando yo era muy joven las koorimes eran conocidas por su canto. Sus voces despertaban el amor, atraían la felicidad, la suerte... y la fortuna.

Hiei lo mira sobre su hombro. No cree que lo engañe. Tira de las manos de Kurama para que le rodee la cintura.

—Mientes.

Kurama le besa el hombro. Murmura una negativa en su oído.

—Hubo una época donde las koorimes eran secuestradas de su aldea, llegó un punto donde solo pocas sobrevivieron. Esa fue la razón por la que decidieron aislarse lejos del resto de los demonios. Cuentan que juntas, con su canto, crearon la isla que navega los cielos.

—¿Tú las escuchaste?

Kurama asiente sin dar más detalles. Hiei no necesita saber que tuvo a una de ellas como su amante.

—Cuando las koorimes vivían entre los youkais y cantaban, su alegría y sus lágrimas eran comunes. Las hiruiseki eran bonitas piedras para adornar collares.

Hiei se sorprende, de inmediato disimula.

—Al marcharse dejaron de cantar. Se volvieron duras como el hielo y sus lágrimas se convirtieron en rarezas invaluables.

Las historias sobre las voces de las koorimes se perdieron en la sombra del tiempo. Los youkais jóvenes solo querían sus lágrimas, pocos sabían que la verdadera riqueza estuvo alguna vez en sus voces.

—Cuando oías cantar a una koorime no podías olvidarlo. Inténtalo, canta para mí.

Hiei se libera del agarre de Kurama. Le da un empujón furioso.

—¡Zorro estúpido! Soy un youkai no una koorime. Y más te vale olvidarte de esa basura o dormirás en el árbol. Canto mágico, ¡tonterías! —refunfuña.

Hiei se marcha de vuelta a la mesa. Los videos regresan a las gemas y como hacer fortunas con productos milagrosos.

**Penlight&amp;Janendra**

Kurama tarda varios días en ver a Hiei. Va a la universidad por las mañanas, trabaja por la tarde. Repetitivos e insípidos días. El departamento se siente vacío, sin vida. Hace un año decidió dejar a su madre y establecerse por su cuenta; quería una vida al lado de Hiei y no la obtendría bajo las faldas de su madre. Pese a las apariencias, sabe que Hiei visita el apartamento. La comida que deja en el refrigerador se esfuma. A veces encuentra un pescado fresco en el fregadero, o algunas frutas que Hiei debe robar. Y cuando no es la comida, le basta mirar el historial de la computadora. Hiei está obsesionado con el dinero. Kurama agradece tener un bloqueador de publicidad, o ya estaría suscrito a cuanta venta y sorteo maravilloso existiera.

Hiei reaparece dos semanas después, con el ceño fruncido y un humor de perros. Kurama se dispone a preparar la cena, abundante, postre incluido; hay helado de chocolate. Hiei lo hace sentarse en el sofá y se le monta en las piernas. Todavía sorprende a Kurama el que Hiei pueda verse tan dulce, que el sonrojo en sus mejillas sea un rastro visible de su timidez. Los besos de Hiei son suaves, escalan sin prisas las faldas del contacto, y hacen que entre cada respiración Kurama se desintegre. Siente las manos de Hiei aferradas a su camisa. Hiei está nervioso. Kurama le pasa una mano tras la nuca, lo acerca y los besos se tornan apasionados. Reclama su boca hasta que Hiei se aparta y se sienta a su lado. Las respiraciones de ambos suenan en la habitación. Kurama se relame los labios, Hiei comió melocotones.

Kurama se pasa un dedo por el labio inferior. Se pregunta qué pensaría Hiei si le dijera que en el cortejo se comporta como una koorime. Les gusta ir lento, un paso a la vez en un camino que será largo. De vez en cuando piensa en lo que el padre de Hiei tuvo que insistir. Atrae a Hiei contra su pecho. A Kurama le sobra paciencia, debe convencer al reservado koorime para desatar la pasión del youkai. Hiei se apodera del regazo de Kurama otra vez.

—Zorro, necesito un trabajo.

—¿Cómo?

—Trabajo, parece que es la única manera de tener dinero. Necesito uno, o dos. ¿Se puede tener tres?

Kurama contiene la risa. Hiei lo dice en serio.

—Yo puedo darte dinero. ¿Cuánto necesitas?

Hiei hace un ruido despectivo. Se cruza de brazos.

—Con lo que pagas por esto y la escuela, ¡no tienes suficiente!

Kurama sonríe, Hiei presta más atención de la que reconoce. Le acaricia los costados.

—¿Para qué quieres dinero?

—Eso no te incumbe, zorro curioso. ¿Me ayudarás?

Kurama apoya una mano en la espalda de Hiei y lo empuja contra su pecho. No tiene estudios, no sabe leer ni escribir. Es un demonio, no existe en el mundo humano.

—Una visita a Koenma está en orden, —suspira.

**Penlight&amp;Janendra**

Kurama está seguro que es mala idea. Le mete la playera dentro del pantalón y retrocede un paso. Zapatillas deportivas, pantalón azul marino, playera crema, un poco de gel y una banda en la frente que a su vez cubre el sello sobre el tercer ojo.

—Me veo ridículo —se queja Hiei.

Se mira en el espejo de cuerpo completo y tuerce la boca. Se lleva las dos manos a los cabellos.

—¿Qué cosa me pusiste?

Kurama le da una palmada en las manos.

—Debes verte presentable al estilo ningen.

Hiei camina hacía la puerta, Kurama lo sigue. Hiei consiguió tres empleos. Por las mañanas será un chico azul y verde en una cadena de hamburguesas. Por la tarde repartirá volantes vestido de vaquita feliz, y por las noches atenderá una tienda de conveniencia.

—Pasaré por ti a la una, y en la noche cenaremos juntos.

—Hum.

Toman el metro hasta el primer empleo de Hiei. Kurama lo deja en la puerta por donde entran los empleados. El primer día se queda, por si acaso hay problemas. Kurama se pide un paquete extra grande para que Hiei practique con él. Se sienta cerca de la entrada, donde puede observar a Hiei sin ser notado. Hiei no pierde el temple. Sonríe, ofrece los paquetes que se sabe de memoria, igual que Kurama que lo ayudó con los ensayos. Cobra y sigue adelante. El empeño de Hiei espolea la curiosidad de Kurama. ¿Para qué quiere el dinero?

A la una Hiei sale, toman un autobús que los lleva cerca de un parque. A diferencia de lo que Kurama espera, el disfraz de vaquita es similar a un pijama. La encargada le pinta unas bonitas mejillas rosadas en la cara y Hiei está listo para repartir volantes. Kurama compra dos refrescos. Se sienta en una banca y hace germinar en su palma una hoja gigante, invisible para los humanos. Adhiere el tallo a la espalda de Hiei, la hoja lo protege del sol.

Hiei va y viene por el parque. Los niños lo adoran, corren a saludarlo y él les entrega un volante para que se lo den a sus padres. Va donde Kurama y bebe un poco de soda. Kurama le hace algunas fotografías y se ríe con él. Una hora después Kurama se marcha a su propio trabajo.

A las nueve Kurama llega a la tienda de conveniencia. Hiei toma su descanso. Escogen la cena del amplio menú de la tienda; hay que usar el descuento de empleado. Cenan en el parque, la tienda está cerca de su empleo de vaquita. Doble postre para Hiei. Kurama lo escucha quejarse de los ningen y los últimos diez minutos de su descanso los pasan abrazados. Al final de día solo la terquedad mantiene a Hiei en su empleo. Kurama se marcha al apartamento y va directo a la cama. Sobre las tres de la mañana Hiei llega, se abraza a Kurama y duermen, por fin satisfechos. Con los días los cambios se vuelven una rutina curiosa y agradable.

**Penlight&amp;Janendra**

El fin de mes llega puntual. Kurama aún está en el futón cuando Hiei entra por la ventana. Algunas noches, en especial las de luna llena, Kurama se transforma en youko cuando duerme y eso es lo que Hiei encuentra cuando jala las mantas. El cuerpo alto y macizo, cabellos blancos, orejas y cola de zorro.

—¡Kurama qué es esto! —Espeta y le arroja los billetes y algunas monedas al pecho.

Kurama entreabre un ojo plateado. Repasa con la mirada el uniforme dorado y azul de la tienda de conveniencia. Hiei tiene las zapatillas colgadas al cuello, debió amarrarlas por las agujetas. Kurama sonríe. Toma uno de los billetes y lo olisquea. Se sienta con desgano y se frota el cabello, sacude una oreja.

—Parece dinero.

—¡Es todo lo que me dieron! ¡De los tres empleos!

Kurama jala a Hiei sobre el futón y se pone a contar el dinero. Hiei se quita las zapatillas del cuello y las pone en el marco de la ventana. Kurama hace un cálculo mental, con algunas horas extras que hizo en la tienda de conveniencia, es un ingreso respetable.

—Ganaste un ingreso más que el común de los japoneses. Eso es bastante bueno.

Hiei se quita la playera, la arroja contra la fotografía donde está vestido de vaquita feliz. Refunfuña furioso.

—¡No es suficiente! ¡Necesito más dinero!

Kurama le besa el estómago y a pesar de estar enojado Hiei sonríe.

—¡No hagas eso!

—¿Para qué quieres dinero?

—¡Oh cállate y bésame!

Kurama no puede resistirse. Hiei medio desnudo es demasiada tentación.

**Penlight&amp;Janendra**

El siguiente lunes es claro para Kurama que Hiei abandonó la idea del trabajo. Con el dinero que ganó se compró ropa y zapatos. Kurama lo vio ponerse sus mejores prendas, peinarse con gel y salir por la ventana. No lo escuchó volver en la noche. Durante un mes completo apenas si lo ve. Hiei llega algunas noches y, apenas toca el futón, se duerme.

Kurama no sabe qué pensar. Hay pequeños cambios en Hiei. Kurama nota que se pone perfume. Tiene la piel muy suave y dejó de gritar. Kurama adora dormir abrazado a su espalda, la nariz cerca de su cuello que huele a melón. Un día aparece con perforaciones en las orejas, pequeños aretes de luna adornan cada lóbulo.

—Ni una sola palabra zorro, —le advierte.

Kurama se sorprende cuando encuentra en el armario, debajo de la ropa de Hiei, un arsenal de productos para la piel y el cabello. Se mira las manos y rememora lo suave que Hiei tiene la piel de las ingles. Kurama regresa las cosas a su escondite y el cuento del silencio aplica por segunda vez. El dinero no se menciona y Kurama piensa que Hiei volvió a "la normalidad".

**Penlight&amp;Janendra**

Kurama prepara el desayuno, para uno. Hiei no está en casa. Si no oliera a virgen, se preocuparía. Esa semana no llegó a dormir ni un día. Kurama gruñe, cuando se enamoró de Hiei sabía que no podría coartarle su libertad. Hiei es feliz al ir y venir, Kurama debe serlo por extensión. Los golpes en la puerta interrumpen su calma matutina.

Kuwabara está tenso, tiene los hombros encorvados y le tiembla el parpado derecho. Se nota por el look despeinado que se pasó las manos por el cabello demasiadas veces. Huele a preocupación y algo de enojo.

—Kurama necesito tu computadora.

—Si prometes regresarla mañana, puedes llevártela. ¿Quieres pasar? ¿Te invito un té?

Kuwabara asiente. Se acomoda frente a la mesa baja y abre ávido la computadora. Kurama bebé un sorbo de té. Hace mucho que Hiei no toca la portátil.

—Kurama, siéntate.

Hay una anticipación en la voz de Kuwabara que no admite réplicas. Kurama toma asiento a su lado y por costumbre se cubre las piernas con la colcha. Kuwabara manipula la pantalla y Kurama tiene tiempo para preguntarse qué demonios sucede.

—No creí que te gustara el k-pop, —dice al ver los videos que se abren.

Kurama tiene un mal presentimiento. La pantalla brilla con luces rojas e ilumina una estructura de metal. La cámara se enfoca en un par de manos que abren la puerta de una gran jaula. Los sonidos electrónicos se combinan con la batería y la voz masculina. Cada parte del escenario se ilumina, cambian los colores, se forman figuras geométricas y rayos de luz se entrecruzan sin descanso. El cantante es un hombre alto, delgado y atractivo. Lleva sobre la cabeza una gorra tachonada de piedras. Baja desde lo alto de la jaula hasta el piso. Kurama sonríe, es uno de sus cantantes favoritos: GD.

GD no es ningún principiante. Se apropia del escenario con un par de pasos y los gritos se mecen como la marea. Las luces cambian a verde, suben y bajan desde el techo hasta el suelo. GD baila y canta. Kurama lo sigue con la mirada. La canción tiene un ritmo imposible de resistir. La letra es romántica con un tono salvaje. La guitarra, los sonidos electrónicos, la batería, golpean directo en la cabeza de Kurama y le dan ganas de bailar.

Atrás la jaula sigue cerrada, los barrotes se iluminan con puntos de colores que suben y bajan. Kuwabara le cubre los oídos. Kurama intenta girar el rostro. Kuwabara no se lo permite.

Detrás de la jaula se alarga una mano enfundada en cuero rojo. Tiene un anillo en el dedo índice, unido a una malla de metal que cubre la mano. La cámara se mueve lenta por la manga de la chaqueta y enfoca a un muchachito de cabellos rubios parado de costado. Kurama se inclina hacia la pantalla y entrecierra los ojos. Le cuesta un parpadeo reconocer a Hiei. La chamarra es de cuello alto. Hiei tiene un micrófono dorado cerca de los labios. En la oreja se distingue el brillo de una cadenita plateada que termina en una estrella.

La cámara se aleja, muestra a Hiei tras los barrotes, su brazo baja y sube. Su cuerpo sigue el vaivén de la canción, se gira para quedar de frente al público. Bajo la chaqueta abierta lleva una sencilla camisa oscura de cuello alto. Pantalón negro, con sendos agujeros en las rodillas. La ropa lo hace parecer aún más joven, sin duda para acentuar su lado tierno, que no debería mostrar a los ningen. Abajo dos bailarines vestidos de blanco danzan a los costados de la jaula. Hiei baila y canta, se sostiene de un barrote, su cuerpo baja al compás y sube de nuevo.

Kurama siente que se le derriten las neuronas. La atención retorna a GD. Kuwabara retira sus manos. La toma muestra a GD y alterna con el escenario completo. Hiei detrás de la jaula, como un pájaro cautivo. GD y sus bailarines levantan el brazo derecho, lo giran hacia atrás al tiempo que retroceden. Los pasos desgarbados de GD contrastan con los movimientos sensuales de Hiei.

La cámara enfoca a Hiei. La voz dulce le roba el aliento a Kurama. Tiene que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano por no cerrar los ojos. La siente como llamas en el estómago, una onda de placer que le eriza los vellos de la nuca. La jaula se abre, cascadas de fuegos pirotécnicos estallan a los costados. Hiei desciende por los escalones.

—_Me hiciste perder la cabeza_, —canta—, _la manera en que me tienes encendido. Nunca te rindas niña, aunque nos pongan a prueba. Somos tú y yo contra el mundo._

La cámara muestra el rostro de Hiei, la piel blanca inmaculada. Ojos azules, de un tono irreal, delineados en negro. Los labios rosados con un ligero destello. Kurama gruñe de pura frustración. Hiei danza y canta rodeado de bailarines. Coreografía perfecta, voz prístina que despierta el amor. Son las mismas palabras que usó GD. Una canción romántica para una mujer imaginaria. El suelo se ilumina y Hiei sale para dejar a GD y los bailarines. Es claro para Kurama que Hiei es un mero acompañante.

—Se presentó ayer por la noche. Yukina me hizo verlo apenas subieron el video a la red, —dice Kuwabara—. Yukina lo repitió tantas veces que ya me sé la maldita canción. Y cuanto más lo escuchaba más me gustaba Hiei. Ya siento que lo quiero como si fuera Yukina.

Kurama ríe. ¡Es la magia de las koorimes! Mira el contador del video, la fecha. Medio millón de reproducciones, en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Hiei reaparece, se planta de espaldas a GD. Canta el coro de la canción, Kurama ya lo adora, no cree poder sacar la letra de su mente. Sin quererlo gruñe cuando GD se vuelve y mira a Hiei con intensidad. Si ensayaron esa canción durante días, el hombre debe sentirse fascinado por Hiei. GD retrocede. Hiei se queda al medio del escenario, se pasa una mano por el cabello. El rostro bonito y serio mira al frente. GD lo rodea, demasiado en su papel piensa Kurama. Hiei le pone una mano en el pecho para detener su avance. GD se aleja y retoma el ataque. Hiei se sonroja cuando GD le toma la mano y lo hace seguirlo de vuelta a la jaula. Los gritos opacan la música, las luces verdes iluminan a Hiei y GD cuando los barrotes se cierran.

—Busqué a Koenma, no puedo dejar de preocuparme por el enano estúpido, —dice Kuwabara.

Kurama estalla en carcajadas, es obvio que Kuwabara detesta su amor por Hiei. Kuwabara le da un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Dijo que la voz de las koorimes no es adictiva y que la suerte que atraerá tendrá que repartirse entre muchos, así que no hará gran diferencia. Él cree que eres el único en el mundo humano consciente de ese poder.

Kurama siente que debería estar celoso, o idear un plan para traer a Hiei de vuelta a Japón. En cambio hay una burbujeante felicidad en su pecho. No le cuesta reconocer la magia carmesí de Hiei, fresca como el agua, llena de copos helados de gozo y suerte.

—Aun en el Makai son pocos los que recuerdan esas leyendas.

Kurama regresa el video a la parte donde Hiei sale. Con la música los movimientos de Hiei lo hacen transpirar.

—Yukina me contó que la mayoría de las koorimes perdieron el don de cantar. Ella no lo posee. Bastardo afortunado, llora hiruisekis negras y tiene la voz legendaria de las koorimes.

Kurama frunce el ceño, Hiei está solo, en Corea. Rodeado por hombres y mujeres que al escucharlo cantar lo amarán. El niño prohibido con sus atrayentes dones. Alguien debe protegerlo mientras finge ser un humano.

—Mira esto.

GD está en el escenario con un presentador. Hablan sobre la canción y sobre Hiei. Kurama ve a Hiei acercarse cuando el público clama por él. GD le sonríe con un entusiasmo que hace gruñir a Kurama. Hiei se detiene a su lado. Los gritos y plausos son apabullantes. Tras profundas inclinaciones hay algunas preguntas. GD lleva el peso de la charla, presenta a Hiei como uno de los chicos en entrenamiento. Hiei habla sobre lo contento que está por la oportunidad de acompañar a GD. Cuando Hiei se inclina de nuevo, Kurama se da cuenta que no hay venda en su frente. Hiei ya no tiene un tercer ojo.

**Penlight&amp;Janendra**

Esa noche Hiei aparece. Kurama lo espera en el sofá. Apenas oye sus pasos gira el rostro. Hiei trae puesto un pijama azul. Así que debería estar dormido, piensa Kurama. El cabello rubio lo hace parecer tan joven. Hiei está avergonzado y no se acerca hasta que Kurama le tiende la mano y lo estrecha entre sus brazos.

—_Tienes mi corazón latiendo a tu ritmo_, —le canturrea en la oreja y le besa el pequeño arete de zorro.

Kurama acaricia los cabellos rubios. Hiei se aparta, el rostro serio. Kurama suspira al darse cuenta que Hiei tiene los ojos castaños.

—No puedo hacer esto por más tiempo, —dice Hiei—. Vivir en Corea y aquí es agotador. Me tienen en clases y entrenamientos el día entero. Y se volverá peor ahora que quieren hacerme debutar rápido. Los programas se pelean por presentar la canción.

Kurama enarca las cejas. No quiere preguntarse cuantas cosas le ocultó Hiei. Le pasa los dedos por la frente. A él le gustaba su tercer ojo.

—¿Koenma?

Hiei asiente. Cierra los ojos y la energía a su alrededor se pone caliente, Kurama ve la silueta del tercer ojo bajo la piel blanca.

—¿Con cuántos humanos lo usaste?

—Los suficientes para hacerles creer que estuve en entrenamiento por cinco años, que no aparecí en ningún lado porque querían darme tiempo a madurar. Creen que tengo dieciséis años.

—Tus ojos son castaños, —murmura Kurama.

Hiei parpadea y sus irises son rojos.

—Debutaré en tres meses con otros dos chicos. Falta un miembro y espero que seas tú.

Hiei se pone en pie. Kurama le apresa la muñeca, cuando lo empuja al sofá está en su cuerpo de youko.

—¿Y qué ganaré yo, Hiei?

—A mí, —responde y le muestra los colmillos.

Kurama sonríe, a su espalda la cola se mece con aire divertido.

—A ti ya te tengo koorime. Tarde o temprano estarás debajo de mí.

Hiei siente las zarpas del youko bajo su pijama. Kurama detiene la patada, le delinea con una larga uña el contorno del rostro.

—Las fans te adorarán y yo deberé soportar que miles de extraños te amen. No haré esto a menos que te unas a mí. Una alianza formal. Al viejo estilo.

Hiei lo aparta de un golpe. Furioso enciende la mesa con fuego negro.

—¡Bien! ¡Lo haré! ¡Pero no antes de que ganemos diez millones de dólares! Te espero en el estudio, ¡el lunes!

Hiei sonríe y le vuela un beso antes de desaparecer. Kurama sacude la cola, se siente como el zorro que cayó en la trampa.

**Penlight&amp;Janendra**

Hiei es la personificación de la inocencia. Cabellos rosas con las puntas rubias que le enmarcan el rostro, ojos caoba, delineados en plata. Aretes de zorro. Piel blanca, como un tazón de leche. Playera azul, de manga corta, pantalón gris claro y zapatillas deportivas. En las manos lleva guantes rosas, con los dedos recortados.

Kurama es lo contrario. Tiene el cabello corto pintado de castaño cobrizo. La piel bronceada, por ser el miembro sexy del grupo. Los ojos verdes resaltan en su rostro. En el oído derecho tiene un piercing industrial en forma de dragón, en el izquierdo dos perforaciones en el lóbulo, y un piercing snug. Viste de negro y vino, chaqueta de mezclilla, jeans y botas. Ambos esperan del lado derecho del escenario. Desde allí pueden ver a la madre de Kurama en primera fila, con su penlight en la mano y una cinta en la frente con el nombre de la banda. A su lado están Yukina, Kuwabara, Yuusuke y su novia.

Kurama sonríe. Los presentadores hablan sin descanso y, por lo que dicen, saben que pronto vendrá su turno. Hiei huele un poco a miedo y mucho a expectación. Kurama le rodea la cadera con un brazo y lo atrae cerca de su cuerpo. Es su obligación, como líder del grupo, cerciorarse que cada miembro esté bien. Hiei le da un rápido beso en la barbilla.

—¿Por qué hacemos esto? —Inquiere Kurama. Ya se lo preguntó en mil ocasiones sin obtener respuesta.

Hiei se cruza de brazos. Están a unos minutos de comenzar su carrera. No hay vuelta atrás. Durante los últimos meses el zorro se mantuvo a su lado, en el entrenamiento y en su cama, aunque solo fuera para dormir muy juntos. Hiei mueve el rostro y los cabellos caen contra su mejilla.

—Yukina está embarazada, —bufa—. Ese idiota de Kuwabara es un pobretón que no puede mantenerse a sí mismo. Por suerte es solo un bebé, imagina si fueran gemelos. No dejaré que nada les falte.

Kurama percibe la nostalgia oculta en las palabras. Hiei no quiere que otro niño de su sangre sea desdichado. Kurama al fin lo entiende, la terquedad con hacerse rico, su empeño en los trabajos. Kurama siente ganas de reír y quizá lo hace. El nombre de su banda es anunciado al unísono por los presentadores. Los gritos de la multitud opacan cualquier sonido.

Las luces se encienden. Kurama sale primero, contempla las penlight azules y rojas que suben y bajan al ritmo de la canción. Hiei se muerde el labio inferior. Observa el baile de Kurama, elegante y masculino, con un toque erótico. Hiei respira profundo, es su turno. La voz dulce llena el escenario. Hiei baila alrededor de Kurama, que lo devora con la mirada. Kurama lo sigue con una sonrisa y su voz cargada de deseo. A donde Hiei quiera ir, él lo seguirá.

**Penlight&amp;Janendra**

**Penlight&amp;Janendra**

**Penlight&amp;Janendra**

¡Este es el fic más tierno y romántico que escribí en mi vida! Y además con Kurama y Hiei que son mi pareja favorita por todos los tiempos habidos y por haber. ¡Y tiene K-pop! Y a GD que es mi más reciente obsesión. Ah, este fic lo tiene todo. Amo poner a Hiei en las profesiones más insospechadas y esta historia no salía de mi cabeza mientras bailaba una y otra, y otra vez, esa bendita canción.

La primer canción que se menciona es This love de Super Junior. La que canta Hiei con GD es R.O.D. Si la buscan no tardarán encontrar el video en el que me inspiré. ¿Merezco un comentario? ¿Debería escribir más sobre G-Dragon? Ustedes dirán.


End file.
